


Desperation

by GhastlyType



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based Of Art By Wilyart and Resolve By QuiteALotOfSodaPop, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD, Hurt/Comfort, Looking Back At The Lost Souls Thing, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyType/pseuds/GhastlyType
Summary: Good Dreams, Bad Dreams; Friends and Dust.Lost Souls.(Based off of art by Wilyart on Tumblr and Resolve by QuiteALotOfSodaPop!)





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741460) by [QuiteALotOfSodaPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteALotOfSodaPop/pseuds/QuiteALotOfSodaPop). 
  * Inspired by [Resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741460) by [QuiteALotOfSodaPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteALotOfSodaPop/pseuds/QuiteALotOfSodaPop). 



> idkdnndjdjdndnnf I thought of this and went fUCK YEAH!

Frisk can’t breathe; can’t move. Their hands shake with the effort to sign at whatever is holding them down.

Then they look up. 

There floats the God Of Hyperdeath: Asriel Dreemurr. 

But, no, no, no, NO. 

They couldn’t have reset, they promised! Sans would be so angry, Chara would be so sad!

Frisk cried out, wails raspy and curt from lack of use. They called for help; called as loud as they could for Mom, Dad, Papa, Aunty, Aunt, Uncle, Cousins, Friend, Sibling.

And Somebody Came.

*YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED 

BITTER TRUTH.

And there is Nerissa, large fluffy hair snapped into a bun, and adorning a dusty tutu. Her face was blank.

In her hand was a long spear.

”I did it...my fault.”

Frisk squeaked at Nerissa, trying to wave her down. 

The response was a kick square in the stomach. 

The child coughed and held the area, staring up at their cousin, who was shrouded in blue.

”I killed them.”

Before Frisk could try again, she disappeared and out came a new face.

*YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED 

RECKLESSNESS.

Tan stood, old bandana wrapped around his head as he weeped in silence. He fiddled with his gloves, not acknowledging Frisk.

They called out to him, signing quickly.

”I deserved it...”

A swift punch was barely dodged as the young child swung rapidly. 

Frisk tried to reach for his head, to pat it as they always did in the mornings. No recognition in his eyes as he landed one straight on their nose, blood pouring out.

”Sorry...”

And He disappeared; and Frisk was failing and they don’t know why.

*YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED 

VENGEANCE.

Sunny has his hat tipped in front of his eyes, revolver sitting in his palms. Unlike Tan, his face was blank, similarly to Nerissa.

”I have to.”

Frisk flapped their hands, squeaking and letting out raspy facts about sunflowers because they were Sunny’s favorites and Asgore grew a whole bunch in the backyard and Sunny had fallen into them and gotten seeds in his overalls-

and nothing happened as the bullet hit them straight in the shoulder.

Frisk winced and held it tight, but they pressed on. They held out their untied boots, asking him to tie them because they forget how to do it.

Nothing.

”I killed him.”

The last bullet missed by a hair.

And Sunny turned away.

Frisk let out a choked sob and reached uselessly for him to come back but they couldn’t.

*YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED 

SACRIFICE.

Olive stood in front of them; Fluffed red hair splling over her chubby face. 

Frisk put their hand on Olive, who just smiled tearfully. 

“Hurts.”

The pan hit them on the head.

Frisk winced and rubbed the spot, looking at the green soul with pleading eyes.

They signed to the child ‘Robot’, trying to get her to remember her celebrity father. 

No luck.

”Yo puedo ayudo.”

The little girl faded away with the others.

*YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED 

INACTION.

Jade was sitting on the ground. Frisk shuffles as close as they could get to her and touched the end of her braids.

”I want to help.”

There was no attack; no acknowledgment. It was like they didn’t exist.

They hugged Jade; nothing.

The light blue soul turned to dust in their arms.

Frisk was starting to hyperventilate; the dust coating their arms.

*YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED 

PASSIVENESS.

Momoko held his notebook in his arms, clutching it like it was a life line.

Frisk patted his glasses, trying to get his attention, big tears rolling down their cheeks.

”Very sorry.”

His broken English hurt to listen to as he swung with the old book, hitting Frisk square in the jaw.

They collapsed on the ground and Momko didn’t do anything but melt into the background.

Frisk was low on HOPE. 

*YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED

Frisk looked up to stare at the only person they could trust with their soul.

D    SPER       ON.

   E          ATI

There stood Chara Dreemurr in all their glory.

Cropped red-ish hair was wild and their red eyes were dull compared to Frisk’s own ruby red ones that shone with tears. Band-aids and scars littered the pale skin that looked like white against a Frisk’s dark skin. Green sweater sleeves pushed up on their arms. A locket gripped in one hand, knife in the other.

”I trusted you.”

Frisk felt like the words just slapped them in the face. They couldn’t get they energy to cry anymore, and they only action they could try was humming. Chara always loved when they hummed, whether it was a few notes or a full on song, they would always tap along.

Frisk hummed the first few notes of the song from the statue.

Nothing sparked in Chara’s dull eyes.

”I can’t be saved.”

Frisk just let themselves go. Maybe Chara would kill them, and they could start all over, and try again. Or maybe they’d stay dead. Maybe.

The knife hit them in the chest.

and they fell.

...

...

Frisk.

Wake up.

This is all just a bad dream.

...

Frisk shot up on their bed, gripping the nearest object, which happened to be Chara’s night shirt. The pale green fabric was soft and the sleeves were rolled up to proudly show off all the bracelets they had collected. Asriel’s ears softly hit their forehead and his paw was placed on Frisk’s shoulder.

”Frisk?”

Chara; they were trying to get Frisk to look at them.

”Did you have a nightmare?”

Their words were slow and calm, the same tone they used when Frisk died the first time.

Frisk nodded slowly, trying to get their breathe back. There was no blood, no wounds, not dust on them anywhere.

”Can you tell me what it was about?”

Frisk shakily signed, “Lost. No family.”

Chara understood despite the bare description, “Do you want me to get everyone else?”

Frisk nodded immediately, nearly falling over if Azzy hadn’t helped them out of the bed.

Chara rushed around the house and woke the other six children, who all huddled in the living room with Frisk while Asriel made tea. 

When Azzy came back, holding the tray of different teas, Frisk was sitting in Nerissa’s lap, playing with Jade’s hair while Tan and Olive went on and on about being on one of Ton-Ton’s sets. Sunny made some light commentary while he messed with Momoko’s drawing pencils as the other boy drew. Chara was softly leaning into Frisk and whispering things like a narrator.

—————

The next morning Toriel has come downstairs in a rush to see all the children piled onto the couches.

The picture is hanging in the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s pretty short!  
> Also be expecting a new chapter to USLS soon!  
> (Also my writing is all over the place-)


End file.
